Fall In Love With You
by Carnetia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia adalah gadis yang misterius, juga seorang pembunuh keluarga Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel, sang polisi terkenal mencoba untuk menyelidiki kasus itu. Bagaimana jika ia "Jatuh Cinta" Dengan gadis itu? Baca selengkapnya di Fanfic ini!/NaLu/Discontinued


_** Title: Fall In Love With You**_

_** Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

_** Pairing: Natsu Dragneel X Lucy Heartfilia**_

_** Genre: Romance And Crime**_

_** Rated: Hanya Tuhan Yang Tau#PLAK. Iyalah, ratednya T**_

_** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya punya Author#DigamparBolakBalek. Yang betul, Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima-San, fic nya baru punya Author!**_

_** Yahoo! Kali ini Author buat fic berchapter dan tokoh utamanya NaLu~! Ya udah, langsung dibaca aja!#Maksa**_

* * *

CRASH!

Angin juga darah membelai tubuh wanita itu. Ditatapnya dingin "Sang Korban" Yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"_**Oyasuminasai…, Sting-Kun.**_"

* * *

"APA?! Sting menjadi korban pembunuhan itu?!"

"Begitulah Natsu… Aku juga bingung… Kenapa yang dibantai itu adalah keluargamu…," Erza Scarlet, bawahan dari Natsu Dragneel. "CARI TAU APA MOTIF PEMBUNUHAN ITU DAN CIRI-CIRI PELAKU ITU!" Perintah Natsu, sang polisi yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. "_**HAI**_!"

_**Apa sebenarnya mau mu?!**_ Geram Natsu dalam hati.

* * *

Pagi ini heboh dengan berita pembunuhan di tv. Hampir sama seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya. Yang terbunuh kali ini adalah Sting Eucliffe, sepupu dari polisi terkenal, Natsu Dragneel. Sebelumnya, paman Natsu juga bibi Natsu telah terbunuh juga. Entah apa maksud si pembunuh ini. Entah untuk apa dia mengincar keluarga Natsu. Dendam kah?

"Kalian sudah lihat di tv? Sting-Kun… Sting-Kun meninggal!" Isak tangis memenuhi sekolah Fairy. Sting Eucliffe, siswa terkenal, terpintar, juga tertampan telah meninggal. Tentu saja para _**fans**_ nya langsung menangis lebay. "Siapa sih sebenarnya pembunuhnya?! Apa maunya?!"

"Dendam. Mungkin." Sahut seseorang. Mereka langsung terlonjak.

Lucy Heartfilia, gadis dengan wajah yang datar, dingin, dan misterius itu tiba-tiba menyahut. Memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Orangtuanya meninggal karena dibunuh.

Gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip itu langsung terdiam.

Lucy yang tak mempedulikan gadis-gadis itu berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya. Ketika dia membuka pintu kelas, orang yang menangis, bergosip, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya langsung diam.

Lucy kembali berjalan santai, berjalan seakan tak ada orang lain.

Tanpa diketahui orang, dia menyeringai.

* * *

"_**Moshi**_-_**Moshi**_?"

"_**Moshi**_-_**Moshi**_ Erza, bagaimana? Apakah ada kemajuan?" Tanya Natsu harap-harap cemas. "Iya, ditemukan kartu pelajar siswa SMA Fairy, hanya saja nama nya koyak, yang diketahui hanya sekolahnya saja," Jelas Erza.

"SMA Fairy ya?"."Kalau begitu, aku akan menyamar, dan aku akan pergi ke sekolah itu," Kata Natsu. "Apa?! Tetapi…,"."Itu keputusanku Erza, aku yang akan langsung menyelidiki," Potong Natsu.

Erza menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, akan kuurus semuanya." Erza langsung menutup teleponnya. Natsu juga. _**Aku harus konsisten!**_ Tekad Natsu.

* * *

"Eh, dengar-dengar, ada anak baru lho!" Gosip seseorang, Levy McGarden. "_**Hontou ni**_? Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya seorang gadis lainnya, Lisanna Strauss. "Yah, aku juga belum tau, lihat nanti saja!"

Lucy yang kebetulan sedang lewat tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

_**Murid baru…**_

* * *

"Pagi!" Sapa Laxus-Sensei. "Pagi Sensei!"

"Kalian mendapat teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu Kaneri Rei!" Natsu a.k.a Rei maju. Dia benar-benar tidak tampak seperti Natsu yang biasanya. Dia memakai _**wig**_ bewarna hitam.

"Namaku Kaneri Rei, _**Yoroshiku**_!" Siapa sangka, perkenalan singkat Natsu justru membuat beberapa siswi pingsan. Sedangkan yang cowok hanya mendengus. "Baiklah Rei, kau bisa duduk di samping Lucy Heartfilia, yang itu," Suruh Laxus-Sensei. Natsu hanya menurut.

"Ehm… Hai, aku-" Belum siap Natsu bicara, Lucy sudah memotong. "Aku sudah tau,"

Natsu hanya diam. _**Heartfilia… Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya**_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Pendek ya? Ya iyalah, orang namanya masih prolog! Kalau ada reader yang mau review (Walaupun cuma satu) Baru di update. **_

_**Dan ide ini fanfic ini, sebenarnya dari mimpi Author lho! Waktu itu Author lagi mikir, "Kira-kira buat fic apalagi ya?" Terus karena capek, Author tidur. Eh anehnya, Author mimpi kayak gini. Cuma yang mimpinya oneshoot(?) Dan, Author juga ingat mimpi Author itu! Author emang aneh, Author juga dulu pernah ngalami hal kayak gini dulu.**_

_**Ok, seperti biasa, jangan lupa review ya!**_

_**Sankyuu yang udah baca apalagi review.**_


End file.
